Lágrimas de Esperanza
by RawrrU'rDreams
Summary: Es la primera historia que me decido a publicar en una red, la subí primero a mi FB (cuenta de rol) tuvo una buena acogida llena de feels, he modificado algunos detalles en la misma. Es más que nada un "One Shot", una creación basada en lo que yo imagino que ocurriría con Bokuto y Akaashi si llegasen a perder el partido contra Nekoma por el puesto a jugar en las nacionales.


Punto final 34-32 del tercer set, números para cualquiera sencillos, números vacíos que no significaban nada pero a la vez lo eran todo.  
Ese era el verdadero significado de lo que reflejaba esa pequeña diferencia de dos puntos, dos puntos que separaban al ganador del perdedor, dos números que definían a quien representaría a Tokyo en las nacionales, dos miserables puntos que le cumplían los sueños a un equipo y destruían los de otro.

El capitán de Fukurodani seguía en silencio, tras haber acabado la ceremonia de celebración, tras haber sonreído y estrechado las manos con su amigo y capitán de Nekoma, tras sonreír conteniendo las lagrimas para demostrar apoyo, luego de todo eso seguía en silencio...

Los fríos vestidores solo acrecentaban la crueldad del momento, el goteo insaciable del agua retumbaba con un sonoro eco por el lugar, la frustración, la pena, la impotencia, todo junto floreciendo e instaurándose en medio del equipo.  
Los de tercer año salieron en silencio, los de primero les siguieron, todos y cada uno de los miembros del Fukurodani salieron de aquel lugar, todos excepto dos.

El azabache se acercó con lentitud, con sigilo (tal vez más del habitual). Quiso posar su mano en el hombro de su capitán pero antes de poder tocarle este hablo.

— Era nuestro último año...era nuestro sueño Akaashi, era el sueño de todos y ya no podremos cumplirlo. ¿¡Qué puede decirles el capitán cuando les ha fallado de este modo!? — La voz del joven de cabellos alborotados sonaba quebrada, podían escucharse sus sollozos recorriendo cada parte de la habitación. Apretaba sus puños con excesiva fuerza, la toalla sobre su cabeza impedía ver su rostro, la cabeza gacha demostrando lo derrotado que se sentía.

Era la primera vez que lo veía completamente desecho; Akaashi observaba sorprendido sin poder moverse de su lugar ¿en qué momento las lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar?  
El pecho le dolía, sentía su respiración pesada, el estómago se le oprimía y solo tenía esas enormes ganas de gritar sin conseguir sonido alguno, por más que abriese la boca no lograba articular palabra o sonido alguno.

 _Por favor...Koutaro, no hagas esto...si te veo así ¿cómo se supone que pueda estar tranquilo cuando te gradúes? Era..fue nuestro último año juntos. Ah...me siento impotente, inútil...no llores..._

Pensamientos que querían ser plasmados en palabras que no lograban salir, Akaashi no podía hacer más que morder su labio inferior mientras lágrimas de frustración se agolpaban luchando al caer...

Pasaron tal vez cinco minutos, puede que incluso solo fuesen segundos, segundos que se sentían eternos, que avanzaban golpeando con crueldad, burlándose de ser parte del tiempo que avanzaba y no parecía querer detenerse a dar tregua a esas personas; uno de tercer año, el capitán otro de segundo, el sub capitán ambos llorando al ver sus sueños desaparecer y su tiempo acabar. Ya no había otra oportunidad, ya no iban a jugar juntos.  
Estaban en la misma habitación, sentían lo mismo y sin embargo... Bokuto desconocía la razón del silencio ajeno.

Al levantar la cabeza y sintiendo la ausencia de palabras de parte del menor, volteó sin titubeo alguno. El panorama era desgarrador, nunca había visto al azabache de ese modo, nunca lo había visto desbordar en emociones, ni lucir así de vulnerable...era como si con solo suspirar se fuese a quebrar en miles de pedazos, justo ahí...

Tal vez fue la sorpresa, tal vez fue la punzada que atravesó su pecho, no había una razón exacta para su accionar, con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie, con necesidad estrecho al contrario en sus brazos sintiéndose por primera vez el "protector"

— ¿Y tú por qué lloras Akaashi? — cuestionó con tono infantil, con sollozos reprimidos mientras apretaba con más fuerza al contrario.

— N-no lo sé...ver a Bokuto-san...y-yo...— se dejó abrazar, las lágrimas caían solas. Correspondió aquel efusivo abrazo sintiendo como (aunque fuese un poco) el hueco en su pecho se llenaba. — Lo siento, Bokuto-san. ¡Lo siento tanto! — y se largo a llorar, se permitió mostrar su debilidad frente a la persona que probablemente era la más importante para él.

— E-el próximo año...el próximo año Fukurodani ganará, por los superiores, por Bokuto-san...¡Juro que lo haremos, por favor venga a vernos ganar! — confesó aferrándose al más alto.

Una pequeña sonrisa, la luz de la esperanza tal vez. El de cabellos claros sonrió con calidez mientras ligeras lagrimas caían en el uniforme contrario.

— Por supuesto que sí, Keiji...

Era una promesa de la cual solo las lagrimas y la frialdad de la habitación fueron testigos, una promesa envuelta en dolor y afecto la cual fue sellada con el más cálido abrazo jamás vivido por alguno de sus protagonistas.


End file.
